Branikki
Branikki (Bran'don and N'ikki) is the romantic pairing of Brandon Roberts and Nikki Maxwell. Nikki has a crush on Brandon and it has been hinted a lot in the series that he might return the feelings. This pairing is the most loved and popular pairing in Dork Diaries. Moments Tales from a Not-So-Fabulous Life *Brandon gave Nikki a napkin. *Brandon asked Nikki to be biology partners. *Brandon says Nikki is more talented then Mackenzie. *Brandon held an umbrella for Nikki. *Brandon digged Nikki's 'shoes'. *Brandon asked if he could take a picture of Nikki with a frog. *Brandon likes Nikki's artwork and says that she has 'skillz' Tales from a Not-So-Popular Party Girl *Brandon cheers Nikki up. *Brandon asks Nikki to the Halloween dance. *Brandon takes Nikki's picture. *Brandon gave Nikki her rat head back. *Brandon wasn't mad at Nikki. Tales from a Not-So-Talented Pop Star *Brandon joins Nikki's band. *Brandon asks if Nikki wants to get something to eat. *Brandon and Nikki were about 10 cm close to each other. *Brandon and Nikki almost kiss but Brianna interrupted them. *Brandon taught Nikki to play drums. Tales from a Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess *Brandon calls Nikki. *Brandon writes Nikki a note. *They walk to bio together *They both smile and blush. *Brandon was at Nikki's locker. *Nikki gives Brandon a present from Brianna. *They go to Fuzzy Friends together. *Nikki wants to help save Fuzzy Friends. *Nikki hangs out with Brandon. *They ice skate together. *They hug. Tales From a Not-So-Smart Miss Know it All *They talked about the school newspaper together. *Brandon couldn't wait to read Nikki's first article. *Brandon said that Nikki would be perfect at photo layouting. *They stared at each other. *They hung out at lunch. *They walked to bio together. *Nikki knew Brandon well enough to know that he wrote the letter. *Brandon asked Nikki if they wanted to skip lunch. *Brandon wanted Nikki to know more about himself. *Brandon said he felt comfortable around Nikki. *Brandon thinks Nikki's honest and truthful. *Nikki prepared Brandon's party. *Brandon stood next to Nikki. *Brandon offered Nikki a chip. *Brandon was disappointed when Nikki had to leave. *Brandon watched Nikki leave from the window. *Nikki gave Brandon the Crazy Burger hat and gift certificates. *Brandon texted Nikki and said 'please say YES' meaning that he really wanted her to go. *Brandon already knew Nikki's dad owns a roach car and he wanted to ride in it for months. *Brandon asked Nikki to go to Crazy Burger. The letter Brandon sent 'Miss Know-It-All': Dear Miss Know-It-All, I met a girl last September and we immediately hit it off. She's cool, smart, funny and a talented artist. I'm beginning to think that we could be good friends or maybe even more. But I'm really bad at expressing myself. And whenever I try to tell her how I feel, I panic and just end up staring at her like an idiot. My biggest fear is how she'll react because I'm not really sure if she if she likes me back. I'm also worried she'll find out that I don't come from a wealthy family like all the other kids at this school. I haven't told anyone about that because I'm afraid they'll treat me differently. Should I be honest with her and risk being rejected or keep everything to myself so we can stay friends? -Shy Guy Blog Moments Although these moments weren't in the book, Brandon and Nikki share a lot of moments at http://www.dorkdiaries.com/my-blog/. The Best Halloween Dance Ever!!! *Brandon tried asking Nikki to the school dance three times. *They slow danced five times. *Brandon was mad at Mackenzie for tripping Nikki over. *Brandon had his hand (hook) behind her back. My Thanksgiving Kiss! *Brandon visits Nikki. *They hug. The Dumbest Thing I've Ever Done!!! *Nikki wants to cheer Brandon up. *Nikki decorates Brandon's locker. When Brandon Caught Me At His Locker (Continued) *Brandon ran down the hall to get Nikki's 'purse'. *Brandon smile at Nikki's surprise. Valentines Day Was Awesome!!! *Nikki made Brandon a flower *Brandon brought Nikki candy conversation hearts. *They both smiled. Seeing Brandon Over The Summer!!! *Nikki wants to see Brandon during the Summer. *Nikki says that Brandon is an awesome photographer. *Nikki feels closer to Brandon since Ice Princess. *Nikki likes walking past Brandon's locker. My eBay Brandon Plan! *Nikki found out Brandon's Skype name. *They have a Skype conversation. When Brandon Came Over!!! *Nikki wants to impress Brandon. *Nikki gave Brandon a tour. *Nikki thinks Brandon's funny. *Nikki thought it was cute when Brandon said “Because he was born from a pen.” *Nikki thought it was nice seeing Brandon be nice to Brianna. *Brandon invites Nikki to the animal shelter. *Brandon suggests that they should go out next weekend. Brandon's So Sweet! *Brandon says that he has stuff for Nikki. *Brandon gives Nikki his hoodie. *Nikki and Brandon share a turkey sandwich. *Brandon says that the hoodie looked good on Nikki. MacKenzie's Latest Immature Prank!! *Nikki thinks Brandon looks cuter with animals. *Nikki gives Brandon a present. *Brandon jokes to Nikki about switching bags with MacKenzie. *Brandon was embarrassed after joking because he didn't want to hurt Nikki's feelings. *Nikki thinks Brandon's a ''really ''good friend. Home Sick On The Worst Possible Day!! *Brandon suggests that Nikki should sign up. *Brandon says that Nikki is one of the most creative and talented people he knows. *Nikki was nervous in front of Brandon. *Brandon asks if Nikki's feeling better. *Brandon volunteers himself and Nikki for the dance committee. *Nikki wants to discuss ideas with Brandon. My Brainstorming Session With Brandon!! *Nikki and Brandon planned to meet each other. *Brandon thought Nikki looked pretty with and without the braid. *They visited Fuzzy Friends together again. *They both had already discussed the Halloween dance but they wanted to be alone. MacKenzie Lied About Me To Brandon! *Nikki feels bad for Brandon. *Nikki took notes for Brandon. *Brandon recognises Nikki's handwriting *Brandon laughs at Nikki's drawing of MacKenzie. *Brandon gives Nikki's notebook back. Did MacKenzie Pull Brandon To The Dark Side?? *Nikki wants Brandon to ask her out. *Brandon sends Nikki a note. *Brandon suggests that they go to the dance together. How I Got Out Of My Big Rumor Mess! *Brandon wants to talk to Nikki. *Brandon thought the rumor was funny. *Brandon thought it was fun hanging out with Nikki. *They both blush at each other! My Thanksgiving With Brandon!! *Nikki feels bad for Brandon. *Nikki texts Brandon. *Nikki eventually calls Brandon. *Nikki makes Brandon some food. *They eat and watch Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade together. *Brandon's grateful for Nikki. My Plan To Steal MacKenzie's Video! *MacKenzie knew that Nikki would be invited to Brandon's party *Nikki didn't want to blew Brandon off. I'm A Super Sad Sleepwalking Zombie! *Nikki walks into Brandon. *Brandon pretended that it didn't hurt when Nikki dropped books on him. *Brandon was looking for Nikki. *Brandon invites Nikki to his birthday party. Gallery BrandonNikki.jpg BNPhoto.png Brandon+Nikki.png BrandonNikkiBow.png Nikki+Brandon.png Crush.png Brandon+Nikki.jpg Category:Pairings